G-Force II: Mole Uprising
by AnArrayOfGiantElectroMagnNodes
Summary: This is the follow-up to the brilliant turn-of-the-decade seminal film, G-Force produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Jerry Bruckheimer Films. I only pray Disney would consider turning this into a real film sequel to that masterpiece. I do not claim to be worthy of such a blessing, I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe. May Speckle's holy aura watch over me. ;)
1. Chapter I: Reignited

**CHAPTER I: Reignited**

We see Speckles away in a government facility, dismantling the last remnants of Clusterstorm as part of his debt to society.

SPECKLES: *sigh* Looks that'll be the last of them. Hey! Who are you? How did you get here?

Out of the shadows we see a mole shaped figure slightly larger than Speckles slowly shamble out of the darkness.

FRECKLES: Hello, little brother. It's me, Freckles, your long-lost brother.

SPECKLES: What? I have no brother! How did you even get in here?

FRECKLES: I have my ways… you're not the only mole around here.

SPECKLES: Don't be ridiculous, if you're really my "long-lost older brother," prove it!

FRECKLES: Look at the bottom of your left foot, dear brother.

SPECKLES: (a little agitated) I know I have a birthmark there, but what does that have to do with anything? How do you even know about that?

FRECKLES: I have the same one.

Freckles shows Speckles his birthmark on his left foot. Speckles shows his and is visibly awed. They are identical.

SPECKLES: How can this be? Mother and Father never told me about this.

FRECKLES: Well, they did raise us together, but after seeing how much more intelligent you were compared to all the other moles, they neglected me. Eventually, I decided to run away, and I regretted that decision ever since. I now see the great mole you have come to be. Pappy would be proud.

SPECKLES: Pappy was wrong! He told me if I ever got the chance to bring mankind to its knees, to do it. If I went through with my plan to do just that , I would've been no better than the humans that destroyed our home.

FRECKLES: I was there when the humans came and destroyed our home, Pappy was right.

SPECKLES: But it was a human who saved me from the exterminators! Ben!

FRECKLES: If he saved you, why didn't he save Mammy and Pappy?

SPECKLES: I… I…

Speckles looks at the floor, speechless.

FRECKLES: See, brother. Humans only care about us moles when we can help them. If you weren't so smart, do you think he would've kept you?

SPECKLES: I don't know what to say.

FRECKLES: Come with me, we can start anew and realize our vision of human submission and mole domination! I have a network of tunnels and bunkers already laid out. The government doesn't know what we're really doing, they're practically funding their own destruction! We're already underway with our electromagnetic nodes, we just need a genius to help us design our weapons and vehicles for the mole uprising.

SPECKLES: Look, I don't know… maybe you're right…

FRECKLES: Hey, let's go over to my office, we'll crack open a can of worms, relax, talk it over. Whaddya say?

Slow zoom into Speckles' face, full of hesitation and indecision.


	2. Chapter II: National Heroes

**Chapter II: National Heroes **

Black Eyed Peas' "Time of My Life" is playing. Cut to a newsreel. Saberling Technology goes out of business, G-Force goes public and is now receiving more funding, and humanity is once again safe.

Darwin, Blaster, Juarez, and Hurley are at a ceremony.

PRESIDENT: To recognize their acts of heroism for saving humanity, we present the Medal of Honor!

They are awarded Medals of Honor by the president. They are later at a press meeting and signing autographs.

Hurley is signing his autobiography "Hurley: The Story of a Pet Shop Guinea Pig Gone Commando"

HURLEY: Hey, little girl, who should I make this out to?

GIRL: Me!

HURLEY: Okay! With lots of love, to me - Hurley.

DARWIN: That's not what she meant!

HURLEY: But just look at that smile!

GIRL: Thank you so much! I love you!

Darwin rolls his eyes and turns to Juarez.

DARWIN: So, looks like we made it.

JUAREZ: Yeah, I guess we did.

DARWIN: You know, now that the world is saved and everything maybe this Saturday we could go get a coffee or someth-

JUAREZ: Oh, I'm afraid Hurley and I actually will be having dinner at Morelli's that Saturday.

DARWIN: (in absolute shock) Wha-?

HURLEY: Yup, and later we'll go dancing!

JUAREZ: (Smugly) Uh-huh.

BLASTER: Look at that.

DARWIN: (Dismissive) Okay… whatever, Blaster.

BLASTER: No, no, no, I mean, look at THAT.

Enter a voluptuous, spicy senorita. Royalty free spanish guitars play as the soundtrack.

MARIA: Hey, Blaster. You were always my favorite member of the G-Force.

BLASTER: Well, well, well, Beautiful you have excellent taste in guinea pigs.

MARIA: Mmm, bien. Will you sign my poster?

BLASTER: Anything for a spicy senorita such as yourself.

MARIA: (Giggles profusely)

Maria and Blaster have an extended conversation while Darwin and Hurley talk about the future of G-Force.

HURLEY: Well, bro, looks like it's easy street for us from now on.

DARWIN: No, there will always be new villains and missions to go on and we must never let our guard down!

5 Months Later...

The G-force team are asleep in their hideout with empty soda cans and Cheetos lying around.


End file.
